Opération SwanQueen
by EvilQueen15
Summary: Se passe après l'épisode 3x22, je ne dis rien de plus ;)
1. OS

Salut ! Oui, je suis de retour avec un nouvel OS, je suis désolée de ne pas pouvoir continuer ma fiction "Laisse-moi t'aimer", je n'y arrive pas du tout, et je ne veux pas vous donner un truc que je ne comprends plus moi-même. Je suis tellement désolée, je vous ai fait un long OS pour vous, je suis sûre que le Swan Queen est trop rapide encore une fois, mais c'est ce que j'ai imaginé lorsque j'ai vu l'épisode 22 de la saison 3. Je déteste ce mec qu'est Robin.

Trêve de blablatage!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Bon sang ! Qu'avait-elle fait? Pourquoi elle avait ramené cette femme à Storybrooke?! Regina...<p>

Ses paroles résonnaient dans sa tête comme un venin, elles lui transperçait le coeur de toute part, lui coupaient la respiration.

Bon sang...

La douleur qu'elle avait vu dans les yeux de la brune lui avait fait tellement mal... Elle culpabilisait. Mais elle savait que cela ne servait à rien de ressasser le passé, il fallait juste … Qu'elle lui parle... Oui qu'elle lui parle.

Elle se leva du canapé où elle était, surprenant Killian à côté d'elle qui aurait donné cher pour lire les pensées de celle qu'il aimait.

« Où vas-tu, mon ange? »

Dieu qu'elle détestait ces surnoms débiles. Elle détestait qu'on l'appelle par une appellation qu'Emma ou Em'. Et bon sang, pourquoi tout le monde s'évertuait à l'appeler par des surnoms gnangnan...?

« Prendre l'air. » Répondit Emma, sans le regarder.

Voyant qu'il se levait dans l'intention de l'accompagner, elle dit sèchement:

« Seule. »

Le pirate fut prit au dépourvu, et se rassit tout penaud, blessé par la brusquerie de sa petite amie, mais aussi compréhensif de son besoin d'être seule.

La jeune femme blonde sortit de l'appartement, laissant ses parents et le pirate.

« Que-ce-qu'elle a, David? » Demanda Snow.

« Je donnerais aussi cher que Hook pour le savoir, ma chérie. » Répondit le Prince.

« Laissons la ruminer ses pensées, elle s'en veux de quelque chose, mais je n'ai pas compris de quoi...» Intervint le dit Hook.

Le couple acquiesça gravement.

* * *

><p>Emma respira l'air frais comme si ça faisait longtemps qu'elle n'en avait pas respiré. Ses pensées revinrent au grand galop. Elle arpenta les routes de Storybrooke, morose, jusqu'aux vestiges du château d'Henry, son fils.<p>

Elle s'assit sur un bout de bois, et fixa la mer au loin.

_*« Miss Swan! »_

_« Vous n'avez aucune idée de ce que dont je suis capable. »_

_« Bienvenue, Miss Swan... »_

_« Hey! »_

_« Je te donne ma fin heureuse, Emma...»_

_« Tu as un énorme potentiel et tu ne l'utilise pas !»_

_« Les Charmings, vous êtes tous pareils ! Vous faites des choses sans penser aux conséquences! J'espère pour vous que vous n'avez ramené rien d'autre que cette femme.»*_

La voix de la brune résonnait dans sa tête, répétant chaque phrase un peu plus fort. Si fort, qu'Emma se prit la tête entre les mains et hurla pour couvrir sa voix, cette voix qui criait dans sa tête, cette voix qui lui reprochait tout ce qu'elle avait fait, qui lui reprochait d'avoir fait souffrir la Reine. Elle voyait Henry lui hurler que tout était de sa faute, la rejeter si violemment, pour partir avec sa mère qui hurlait qu'elle avait perdu son Grand Amour à cause d'elle.

Emma hurlait de rage, de chagrin, et de désespoir, elle s'arrachait limite les cheveux, elle donnait des coups de pieds impressionnants dans les planches restantes sur les vestiges, elle donnait des coups de poings dans le vide comme pour taper quelqu'un. Puis sa magie explosa.

* * *

><p>Regina était sur son canapé perdue dans ses pensées. Emma lui avait brisé le coeur, involontairement peut-être, mais même. Pourquoi cette famille ne pensait jamais aux conséquences? Elle ne put s'empêcher de penser à l'état de la jolie blonde. La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vue, elle avait vu dans son regard la douleur, la culpabilité et le chagrin. Et elle lui avait lancé des horreurs à la figure, au lieu de voir son innocence. Son bon côté. Bien sûr, la jeune femme n'écoutait que son coeur et ne laissait personne mourir... Elle avait sauvé une innocente de sa fureur envers Snow. La Reine soupira, puis se leva pour aller se servir une tasse de café serré.<p>

Soudain une explosion fit trembler la terre.

La brune sentit un important jet de magie venant de la Sauveuse. Elle devait faire vite avant que la magie de la blonde ne la consume entièrement. Elle disparut dans un nuage de fumée violette.

* * *

><p>Le couple Charming et Hook discutaient tranquillement quand le sujet changea radicalement sur Emma.<p>

« Vous avez vu comment Emma a changé?» Demanda Hook, soucieux de sa petite amie.

« Hook... Bon sang... Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe avec ma fille, mais dès que Regina lui a balancé des horreurs à la figure, Emma n'est plus la même... Elle se sent tellement coupable de ce qu'elle a fait à Regina...» Déplora Snow.

« Dans son sommeil, je l'entends chuchoter ''Regina'' comme une supplique, même parfois, elle se met à pleurer sans raisons. Je sais qu'elle pense à la Méchante Reine, et je ne laisserais pas cette... »

«Hook! Je t'interdis d'insulter Regina !»

«...cette gentille femme me prendre MA petite amie. »

La petite brune soupira de frustration, elle ne pouvait pas le supporter, il était tellement pénible avec sa jalousie mal-placée.

« Emma ne t'appartient pas. » Gronda le Prince.

Killian fut surpris de la réaction de son beau-père.

« Camarade, je n'ai jamais dit qu'Emma m'appartenait, j'ai juste précisé que c'était MA petite amie, et non celle de Mills. »

Le grand blond le fusilla du regard, lui faisant bien comprendre que même s'il était le petit ami de leur fille, il n'était toujours pas apprécié dans la famille. Si Regina faisait partie de cette famille, Hook ne l'était pas. Ce qui énervait ce dernier, il était tellement jaloux de la jeune femme, qu'il avait essayé de montrer à sa belle-famille les mauvais côtés de Regina. Le résultat a été lamentable, puisque Snow lui pardonnait toujours, David suivait sa femme, et Emma connaissait la Regina de maintenant et arguait que ce n'était plus l'Evil Queen, qu'elle avait radicalement changé.

Le pirate serra les poings, furieux.

« Bon sang ! Cette femme est maléfique ! Elle a essayé de tuer ta femme, David ! Elle a essayé de tuer votre fille ! Et vous la considérez comme membre de votre famille ?! Et moi dans tout ça ?! Je mérite d'être dans cette famille ! Je mérite beaucoup plus que Regina d'y être ! J'ai un coeur moi !»

Son crochet, dans sa fureur soudaine, alla se planter dans la table devant lui. David dégaina son épée, et la lui mit sous le menton.

« Je te prie, _pirate,_ de te taire tout de suite. Regina n'est pas une lâche. Regina n'a pas fuit au moindre problème. Et Regina est une Reine. Pourquoi Emma t'a-t-elle choisi? Tu ne vaux _rien_.» Dit David d'un ton venimeux.

« Sors de chez moi, Hook. Tu n'es pas le bienvenu, ni maintenant, ni plus tard. Reste loin de moi, de mon mari et de ma fille.» Siffla Snow, tremblante de rage.

Le jeune homme eut les larmes aux yeux, il poussa la lame du Prince et partit en claquant bien la porte.

Le couple soupira de soulagement. Ils n'aimaient pas le pirate, ce n'était pas de leur faute, n'est-ce pas?

Soudain, une explosion fit trembler la terre.

«EMMA!» Hurlèrent les deux personnes royales.

* * *

><p>La jeune blonde était à terre, cambrant son dos de douleur. Les cris qu'elle poussait n'étaient pas humains tellement ils reflétaient la douleur qu'elle ressentait à ce moment là. Sa magie tournoyait autour d'elle comme une tornade en furie, des objets finissaient par tomber sur elle à un moment donné, transperçant sa peau de fines échardes de bois. Ce vent furieux vrombissait à ses oreilles, la rendant sourde. Ses yeux s'était fermés sous la souffrance inhumaine.<p>

Soudain, elle sentit que quelqu'un la prenait dans ses bras. Et une voix chuchoter à son oreille.

« Emma, ma belle... Résiste... Rengaine ta magie, force la à se calmer...»

Sa magie se calma doucement.

« Continue, ma douce... Tu y arrives.»

Puis tout tomba autour des deux personnes, la magie blanche s'étant rengainée entièrement dans le corps de la blonde qui s'évanouit sur le coup.

* * *

><p>Celle qui lui avait chuchoté à l'oreille n'était autre que Regina, qui soupira de soulagement.<p>

Que s'était-il passé pour que la Shérif se mette dans cet état?

Elle posa la main sur le front de celle-ci et fouilla ses pensées. Ce qu'elle y vit, la toucha profondément, et la blessa. Elle retira vivement sa main et disparut du cratère que la tornade avait créé, entendant au loin les cris de cet imbécile de pirate.

* * *

><p>Ce dernier avait entendu l'explosion et courait comme un dératé depuis 20minutes pour arriver à la source, sachant pertinemment que c'était Emma qui avait provoqué cela. Lorsqu'il vit le cratère, il n'hésita pas à se laisser glisser sur les parois pour rejoindre sa bien-aimée.<p>

« Emma ! »

Il glissait habilement sur la terre, et en un clin d'oeil, il se trouva auprès de la Sauveuse, il s'agenouilla et la prit dans ses bras.

« Emma, mon amour, réveille-toi! » Cria-t-il.

Une flèche se planta près de lui, signalant la présence de la mère de la blonde.

«PIRATE! ELOIGNE-TOI DE MA FILLE! La prochaine est pour toi !»

Le brun ne put faire autrement que faire son lâche. Il se mit à fuir ses beaux-parents, laissant sa bien-aimée, gisant à terre. Il remonta la pente opposée à eux, et s'enfuit vers la forêt, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. On lui arrachait ce qu'il aimait une fois de plus, au détriment du bonheur d'une autre personne. D'abord Rumple, maintenant Regina.

Il tapa violemment dans un arbre, fou de rage. Il hurlait de douleur, mais il continua ses assauts frénétiques contre cet arbre qui ne lui avait rien fait. Son crochet le déchiquetant sans pitié, et sa main se mit à saigner.

Il était furieux, pourquoi Regina s'obstinait à pourrir sa vie? Il avait dû s'allier à Cora, pour vaincre Rumple et la femme lui avait fait à l'envers. Ainsi que sa fille. Ainsi que l'Home Office. Il avait essayé d'être meilleur pour Emma, et la Reine détruisait ses efforts, les uns après les autres, elle savait qu'elle détruisait tout ça, et elle en jubilait de voir le pirate si faible.

Après tout, il était censé être le petit ami d'Emma, non? Alors pourquoi tout le monde se méfiait de lui? Il n'était qu'un pirate, et un pirate a de l'honneur. Contrairement à la Reine. Tout cela l'énervait. N'avait-il pas le droit à sa rédemption lui aussi? Seul Henry le considérait comme un homme avec de l'honneur. Emma aussi. Mais les autres, s'ils pouvaient se débarrasser de lui, ils le feraient avec plaisir.

* * *

><p>Regina, dans sa chambre, pleurait silencieusement. La Sauveuse l'appréciait réellement au point d'en souffrir de l'avoir faite souffrir. Elle avait libéré une importante quantité de magie car elle ne supportait pas de la voir dans cet état... Pourquoi l'avait-elle appelée ma belle ou encore ma douce?<p>

Bizarrement, son coeur battit vite à la pensée de la Shérif. Des papillons familiers naquirent dans son bas-ventre.

_L'amour_.

Ce sentiment si familier. Elle ne l'avait jamais ressentit aussi fort que lorsqu'elle était avec Daniel ou encore avec Robin.

Elle prit peur de ce sentiment, elle pleura encore plus. Emma ne voudrait jamais d'elle. Qui voudrait d'une Méchante Reine comme compagne? Robin l'avait abandonnée pour Marianne. Graham l'avait abandonnée pour Emma. Tout le monde l'avait abandonnée. Même son propre fils.

La sonnette de la maison retentit.

Regina sursauta. Qui pouvait lui rendre visite? Elle s'arrangea grâce à la magie, descendit les escaliers et alla ouvrir.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle vit son petit garçon, tout timide sous son porche.

«Hey, Maman...» Chuchota Henry.

« Henry!» S'extasia la brune.

Le jeune homme la prit dans ses bras. Elle lui avait tellement manqué. Cet idiot de Robin ne savait pas ce qu'elle valait. C'était la meilleure femme au monde. Il l'aimait tellement sa mère.

« Maman... Tu m'as manquée... Je t'aime...»

Regina pleura de joie, en rendant son étreinte à son petit prince. Elle l'aimait tellement aussi. Il lui avait tant manqué.

Elle l'invita dans sa demeure, qui reprit des couleurs lors de l'arrivée du jeune garçon, comme si elle l'avait reconnu.

Son fils se dirigea vers la cuisine, s'assit sur un tabouret et fixa sa mère qui lui donnait son habituel chocolat chaud à la cannelle.

« Comment vas-tu?» demanda-t-il soudain.

L'ancienne Mairesse fut prise au dépourvu et regarda son fils qui attendait la réponse, et la vérité.

« Pour être honnête, mon chéri. Non. Robin m'a abandonnée pour Marianne. Mais, je... Je crois que je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui.»

« Normal, maman, tu es amoureuse d'Emma. »

Henry avait dit ça en souriant doucement.

« Que... Quoi?»

« Ça crève les yeux. Quand Robin ne te regardait pas, tu regardais Emma avec une tendresse, dans le regard. Quand Robin te parlait, je ne voyais pas l'étincelle que tu as dans les yeux dès qu'Emma te parlait, ou encore lorsque Robin te prenait dans ses bras, tu avais envie que ce soit Emma qui le fasse. Ne le nie pas, Maman. La vérité sort de la bouche des enfants. »

La Reine s'assit sur un tabouret à côté de lui, surprise. Quand avait-il autant grandi? Quand avait-il appris à observer le comportement des gens?

« Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez vous fait d'Henry Swan-Mills? » Plaisanta-t-elle.

« Tu vois! Tu dis Swan-Mills ! Tu ne refuse pas que Mama soit ma mère. »

Elle rougit fortement sous le regard vainqueur de son fils qui rigolait franchement de la situation. Il savait tout.

« Maman. Je sais qu'Emma ressent la même chose à ton égard. Comment le fils le plus croyant de la terre peut avoir deux mères aussi aveugles l'une et l'autre?»

Ils rirent tous les deux.

« C'est exact, mon chéri.»

« Maintenant, il ne te reste plus qu'à la séduire, et l'éloigner de Hook.»

Regina s'étouffa avec sa gorgée d'eau.

« Excuse-moi?»

« Tu as très bien compris, maman! L'opération _SwanQueen_ vient de commencer!»

La mère s'étouffa une nouvelle fois de plus, sous le rire innocent de son fils.

* * *

><p>Emma était dans l'appartement de ses parents, couchée dans le lit. Toujours évanouie. Sa mère veillait sur elle, lui caressant les cheveux de temps à autres. Quand elle avait vu ce pirate se penchait sur sa fille, elle n'avait pas réfléchit et avait tiré la flèche pour l'éloigner. Il s'était enfui comme un vulgaire lâche. Non, il ne serait jamais assez bien pour sa fille. Sa fille méritait quelqu'un de mieux, quelqu'un qui l'aime parce qu'elle est Emma, pas parce qu'elle est la sauveuse.<p>

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte.

Snow se leva rapidement pour aller ouvrir à la personne.

Rumplestilskin se tenait sur le perron, avec son éternelle canne.

« Gold!»

« Toujours un plaisir de vous voir, Majesté.» Susurra l'homme en entrant, quand Snow s'écarta pour le laisser entrer.

Il regarda Emma dans son lit qui semblait se reposer.

« J'ai senti un phénomène magique se produire. J'ai été surpris, d'autant plus quand j'ai appris que c'était Miss Swan qui en était à l'origine.»

« Oui, Emma a lâché la bride à sa magie qui s'est manifestée de façon assez violente et cela fait un peu plus de 4 heures qu'elle est évanouie.»

« Cela est regrettable. Je ne suis pas médecin, mais je sais quand même une chose. Ceci n'est pas un phénomène physique, pas de fatigue, ni de stress trop intense. Cela vient de la magie, ma chère. Elle s'est jetée un sort relativement puissant. Celui du sommeil. Seul son True Love peut la sauver de la mort imminente qui la guette.»

La petite brune retint son exclamation d'effroi, mais sentit ses larmes couler sur ses joues.

« Cependant, je vous assure que son True Love n'est pas cet imbécile de pirate. Je n'en dis pas plus, vous devez savoir qui c'est.»

«Regina...»

«Très perspicace, ma chère. Je prends congé de vous, voulant m'assurer que Miss Swan ne s'est pas tuée. Au plaisir de vous revoir.»

Le Ténébreux partit en boitillant, s'appuyant lourdement sur sa canne. Une minute après qu'il soit parti, Snow entendit ce claquement de talons caractéristiques. Sa belle-mère venait d'entrer, avec son fils.

« Puis-je savoir _pourquoi_ Gold est venu te rendre visite Snow-White?» Fit la Méchante Reine, suspicieuse.

« Pour voir Emma, et me dire qu'elle est sous un sort de sommeil dont seul son True Love peut la sauver.» Répondit la plus jeune en larmes près de sa fille.

Henry regarda sa mère en coin, lui faisant bien comprendre de tenter sa chance.

« Non, Henry, pas maintenant!» Murmura Regina.

«Mais c'est la chance de ta vie !» Répondit-il sur le même ton.

Ils firent tous les deux une bataille de regards, mais la Reine détourna le regard.

«Allez ! Vas-y!»

La porte s'ouvrit dans un gras fracas, laissant apparaître le pirate, furieux.

« C'est ma petite amie !» Hurla-t-il « Et par conséquent, MON True Love!»

Le mécanisme de défense de Regina se mit en place, son masque d'Evil Queen réapparaissant rapidement. Mais son self-control était mit à dure épreuve.

« Oh? Le croyez-vous vraiment? Emma ne pourrait aimer un alcoolique, un lâche et un menteur tel que vous.» Fit-elle d'une voix glaciale.

«C'est toujours mieux qu'une tueuse ! Moi, je n'ai pas tué mon père! »

Henry vit le changement d'émotions dans les yeux de la brune, la seule partie qui faisait voir que c'était Regina et non l'Evil Queen. Maintenant, il avait face à lui, l'Evil Queen en personne.

« Vous êtes un minable, pirate. J'ai épargné des souffrances à ma famille. J'ai épargné ma famille. Et vous, par votre faute, vous avez perdu Milah, vous avez perdu votre frère, vous avez perdu Baelfire. C'est à cause de vous qu'ils sont morts, Pirate, parce que vous avez toujours été un lâche. »

Killian perdit son sang-froid, et envoya son poing dans la figure de la Reine, qui tomba sous la force du coup.

Quand elle se releva, il prit énormément peur. Ses yeux étaient devenus d'un violet très sombre, signe qu'il allait voler dans la pièce.

Regina leva une main brusque vers le pirate et la planta dans sa poitrine.

« MAMAN! Non !» Hurla Henry, jugeant bon d'intervenir avant que les choses ne se tournent vraiment mal.

« Regina !» Beugla Snow, qui avait encoché une flèche prête à tirer sur le pirate s'il retapait sa belle-mère.

La brune prit soudain conscience de ce qu'elle faisait et s'éloigna vivement de Hook, la culpabilité dans son regard.

« Maman, calme-toi...» Dit enfin son fils en venant la serrer dans ses bras.

« Oh? Une Reine soumise à sa belle-fille et son fils, n'est-ce pas mignon?» Persifla l'homme.

Henry fut saisi d'une nouvelle colère, pourtant il ne s'énervait jamais très vite, il s'approcha de son ex-beau-père, un doigt menaçant levé en sa direction.

« Ne t'approche plus jamais de mes Mamans. Tu es un enfoiré, Hook!»

« Mais Henry! Tu étais le premier à dire que ta mère est maléfique!»

« Je le sais et je le regrette ! Ma mère est la meilleure femme que je connaisse avec Emma, et ma grand mère ! Tu n'es _rien_ pour juger ma mère ! Tu dis qu'elle est maléfique parce que cela t'arrange, c'est toujours mieux de reporter la faute de soi sur les autres ! Tu es un enfoiré, Hook. Un bel enfoiré! Tu ne veux Emma que pour coucher avec elle, parce qu'elle est la sauveuse! Tu crois qu'elle va te sauver de ton malheur! Mais excuse-moi de te contredire, Emma n'est pas ton True Love. Tu es beaucoup trop... _Lâche_ pour elle !»

Killian recula sous la force des mots du petit garçon. Sa fureur augmenta d'un cran.

Son crochet fendit l'air, déchirant la douce chair de la joue du petit garçon. Il fut envoyé à l'autre bout de la pièce par Regina qui avait perdu tout contrôle de sa magie, et qui maintenant s'avançait vers lui d'un air menaçant.

« Tu as _osé_ blesser _mon_ fils?»

« Il mérite une punition ton gosse !» Hurla Hook.

Henry se tenait la joue en hurlant de douleur, cela saignait abondamment, sa grand-mère essuyant du mieux qu'elle pouvait le sang qui coulait.

« Regina, je l'emmène à l'hôpital!»

La brune retint cette information dans un coin de sa tête, et se craqua les doigts. Hook vit la lueur meurtrière dans son regard, et il sut que sa dernière heure était arrivée.

La Reine le plaqua contre le mur par magie, et fit un geste qui fit craquer tous les os du pauvre pirate, qui serrait les dents.

« Allons, Hook. Tu ne voudrais pas me décevoir. Je veux que tu hurles toute ta douleur.»

Regina plaça un sort de silence, puis cassa ses os un à un, les cris de l'homme se firent de plus en plus retentissants.

« Plus fort, Hook, je n'entends pas.»

Elle fit un geste, et un couteau apparut dans sa main. Elle s'avança vers lui, et lui prit le bras dans un hurlement de douleur de celui-ci. Elle positionna le couteau de façon à écrire, et enfonça profondément la lame, gravant sa phrase.

«_Emma Swan est la propriété de Regina Mills._»

Hook n'avait plus de voix à force de hurler. La Reine guérit douloureusement ses os cassés, sauf sa gravure sur son bras.

Le pirate tomba lourdement à terre, fixant son bras. Quand il eut entièrement lu, il lança un regard haineux à son auteure, qui fit un sourire sadique.

« Traînée!» Chuchota-t-il, sa voix lui manquant.

« Tss, tss, tss, attention, minable. Je pourrais recommencer de l'autre côté.» Menaça Regina, une lueur de folie au fond du regard. « Tu as blessé mon fils, tu porteras cette cicatrice le reste de ton existence de miséreux.»

Le jeune homme se leva et s'enfuit sous le regard victorieux de la Reine qui savait qu'elle avait gagné la guerre contre ce pirate. Néanmoins, elle plaça un sort pour que le pirate ne rentre pas dans l'appartement, ni qui ce soit d'autre à part les Charming, Henry et elle-même. Puis elle se téléporta magiquement à l'hôpital, devant son fils qui sursauta, ainsi que Mary-Margaret.

«Maman ! Pas de magie !»

« Désolée …» S'excusa Regina penaude.

« Non... Maman, tu n'as pas fait ça?»

«Je ne l'ai pas torturé! Je lui ai juste rappelé quelle était sa place.» Se défendit-elle, en levant les mains.

«Douloureusement quoi. Bon, il l'a mérité aussi. Quelle idée de frapper une femme et de blesser un enfant de 12ans.» Dit Henry, outré du comportement du pirate.

Il avait une blessure, barrant en diagonale son front jusqu'au milieu de la joue en passant par l'oeil. La Reine failli s'énerver, mais le regard de son fils la convainquit que le brun en avait eu assez. De tortures bien sûr. Mary-Margaret posa une main compatissante sur l'épaule de la grande brune, qui la fixa d'un air étrange, ce qui la fit sourire.

« Regina, tu as changé. Tu n'as pas tué Hook. Tu es devenue meilleure, j'ai eu raison de croire en toi.»

La concernée sentit les larmes venir, et ouvrit les bras pour que son ancienne belle-fille vienne dans ceux-ci. Cette dernière ne fit pas prier et s'y jeta avec joie.

Les deux femmes sanglotaient doucement, heureuses de s'être enfin retrouvées. Puis l'aînée se défit de l'étreinte, et prit les mains de la plus jeune qui la regardait d'un air interrogatif.

« Puis-je... Faire de ta fille... Ma compagne?» Demanda-t-elle d'un air timide.

Mary-Margaret fut bouche-bée.

« Que... Quoi? P-Pourquoi t-tu demandes? T-tu sais t-très bien que... Que je suis d-d'accord!» Bafouilla-t-elle.

Henry fit un grand sourire, en regardant sa mère, qui comprit très bien ce que voulait dire ce sourire, il avait encore tout comploté.

« On rentre à la maison?» Fit-il innocemment, si innocemment qu'on aurait pu voir l'auréole flotter au dessus de sa tête.

David, qui avait été mis au courant, arriva finalement très inquiet, avec son fils. Il était resté chez Granny's avec Ruby, il n'avait pas vu le temps passer, et sa femme l'avait appelé parce qu'Henry était blessé et à l'hôpital, il avait fait au plus vite.

« Enfin, Prince ! Vous êtes un peu en retard, je trouve.» Fit remarquer Regina, amusée « Mais c'est de famille!»

Le grand blond regarda sa femme, surpris. Elle rigolait franchement.

« Je t'expliquerais plus tard, mon chéri.»

« Tout ces surnoms, c'est gnan gnan, Snow.»

« Tu verras ! Quand tu seras avec Emma !»

La brune se renfrogna, sachant pertinemment que sa nouvelle belle-mère avait raison.

Ils rentrèrent tous les cinq.

Quelle ne fut pas leur mauvaise surprise de voir Hook devant la porte de l'appartement, qui les attendait visiblement.

«Ah vous voilà. Désolé, gamin, ce n'était pas voulu.- Laisse-moi parler, sale reine de mes deux.- Surveillez vos arrières.»

Sur cette menace, il prit congé des cinq personnes, abasourdis.

Regina sentit sa magie gonfler ses veines, et fit un discret geste de la main. Hook tomba dans les escaliers, lui arrachant de nouveaux hurlements.

Si David rigolait, Snow et Henry regardaient la brune avec reproche, tandis que la concernée prit un air tout à fait innocent.

« Eh bien, Pirate. En plus d'être privé d'un membre de votre morphologie, il a fallu que votre mère vous donne deux pieds gauches. Pathétique.» Remarqua la Reine avec son sarcasme légendaire.

Hook lâcha une myriade de mots fleuris, et la Princesse s'empressa de boucher les oreilles de son petit fils, trop jeune pour entendre certains de ces mots en question...

Ils rentrèrent dans le petit appartement, en se moquant de Hook et de la façon dont il s'était ramassé. Puis la Reine tourna son regard vers Emma, sa respiration se bloquant dans sa gorge.

Elle était si belle à dormir de cette façon, les mains sur son ventre, et un air apaisé sur son visage.

La Mairesse s'approcha lentement, ne détournant pas son regard de sa blonde.

Henry et sa grand-mère firent de grands sourires amusés.

« Et après c'est moi la Princesse Gnangnan... Regina n'est pas mieux...» Chuchota Snow.

« Il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse... Elle le sait parfaitement qu'elle est comme toi! » Ricana son petit-fils.

La concernée n'avait pas entendu, et était maintenant à côté du Shérif. Elle lui caressa tendrement les cheveux, puis se pencha lentement... Très lentement...

Ses lèvres se posèrent délicatement sur celles d'Emma.

Une onde dorée se propagea dans la ville.

Emma prit une grande bouffée d'air, en ouvrant brusquement les yeux. Elle se perdit dans un océan de chocolat qui la regardaient avec inquiétude, amour et tendresse.

« Hook... Depuis quand tu as les yeux marrons? » Fit-elle sans se rendre compte de l'identité de la personne.

La dite-Hook haussa un sourcil inquisiteur.

« Eh bien, Miss Swan. Depuis quand je ressemble à cet homme diminué manuellement? »Fit-elle, blessée.

La blonde rougit fortement en captant qui était en face d'elle.

Bon sang ! Regina l'avait réveillée !

« R-Regina? »

« Ah tiens, on retrouve la mémoire tout d'un coup. »

« Maman !»

« Emma! »

Ses parents et son fils se précipitèrent à ses côtés. La brune voulut s'écarter mais elle ne lui en laissa pas le choix, elle la tira de façon à ce qu'elle tombe assise à côté d'elle.

« T-t-t-t-ttt, que faites-vous votre Majesté? Vous m'avez réveillée et vous comptez vous en tirer comme ça? »

« Je ne voudrais pas dé... »

« Un mot de plus et je te coffre. »

Tout le monde rigola à cette remarque, outrant Regina.

« Je te demande pardon?»

« Il y a beaucoup de choses qu'on peut faire dans une cellule. » Réfléchit Emma sans se gêner de la présence de son fils ou de ses parents.

La brune devint cramoisie devant la témérité de sa toute-nouvelle petite amie. Henry ouvrit de grands yeux, tandis que le couple Royal ne fit pas mieux, ils s'évanouirent.

Quand un boom se fit entendre dans l'appartement, Emma remarqua la présence de son fils rougissant de la même manière que sa mère adoptive et de ses parents. Elle se mit en position foetale, extrêmement honteuse.

« Oh mon dieu... Pourquoi?! » Se plaignit-elle.

« A l'avenir, Miss Swan, je vous prierais de garder notre vie privée, privée.»

« Maman ! Vous n'allez pas le faire partout! »

Les deux femmes le regardèrent, l'air penaudes.

« Si...?» Chuchota Henry, on ne peut plus choqué.

Emma éclata d'un rire tonitruant, suivit d'une Regina plus discrète. Le petit garçon soupira de soulagement quand il vit qu'elles plaisantaient toutes les deux.

« Vous êtes méchantes...»

Snow se réveilla suivie de son mari, les yeux dans le vide.

« Emma ! J'ai envie de te prendre... Une pomme.» Minauda Regina, un sourire sadique sur le visage.

Au mot prendre, le couple royal se ré-évanouit aussi sec.

« Oups...! » Ironisa la Reine, satisfaite.

**THE END**

* * *

><p>Merci d'avoir lu ! Dites-moi vos critiques, vos appréciations... Dites-moi ce que je dois changer dans ma façon d'écrire.. Merci :)<p>

Bonne soirée !

EvilQueen15.


	2. Bonus

**Bonus !**

* * *

><p>Quelques années étaient passées, la ville commençait à s'habituer au couple saugrenu qu'était le Swan Queen comme se plaisait à l'appeler le petit Henry.<p>

Au début, ils avaient dû faire face aux phrases si déplacées d'Emma, et les réponses plus que suggestives de Regina qui se fichait du monde comme de son premier bavoir.

* * *

><p><strong>Flash back<strong>

Emma et Regina étaient au Granny's Dinner. Assises toutes deux à une table, sous le regard surpris de plusieurs personnes qui s'attendaient à du sang dans la seconde.

Ruby prit son courage à deux mains et alla demander la commande aux deux jeunes femmes.

« Que voulez-vous, mesdames?»

« Un hamburger, des frites et des nuggets, s'il te plaît. » Sourit Emma.

« Tant de choses caloriques, Em' ! Bon sang, comment fais-tu pour survivre à tant de choses immondes?» S'offusqua Regina.

« Dois-je te rappeler, ma chérie, que tu m'as dis que tu préférais de la chair à mordre plutôt que des os?»

La blonde fit un sourire carnassier, qu'elle perdit bien vite quand la brune lui répondit le plus naturellement du monde.

« J'ai dit ''Chair'', Miss Swan, non ''Graisse''. Revois donc tes définitions de chair à l'avenir. Pour moi ce sera une salade, Miss Lucas. Merci. »

« Très bien, vous aurez ça dans quelques minutes. » Répondit la louve, interloquée.

Emma semblait au bord de l'asphyxie, outrée que la Reine ait de la répartie à vendre. Ok, elle savait qu'elle en avait, mais putain, la rembarrer comme ça, c'est quelque chose de dangereux.

« Ok, 'Gina, t'as gagné. Mais ce n'est que partie remise ! »

« Mais bien sûr. _Je gagne toujours_, Miss Swan.» Répondit son interlocutrice, d'une voix sensuelle.

La blonde soupira, elle le savait que sa brune gagnait toujours contre elle, elle l'avait prouvé maintes et maintes fois, c'est pas maintenant que ça allait changer.

Elle sentit quelque chose lui caresser le mollet, donc elle baissa la tête pour savoir ce que c'était, elle vit un pied. Elle fronça les sourcils et regarda Regina qui avait un sourire vainqueur sur les lèvres.

_C'était elle_, le pied!

Oh bon sang, elle devait à tout prix cacher son trouble. Comment cette fichue Reine arrivait à faire bouger son pied de haut en bas sans bouger de sa chaise?!

« Et voilà votre repas ! » Dit Ruby interrompant les pensées de la Shérif qui la remercia rapidement, suivie de Regina.

Les personnes présentes dans le restaurant voyaient très bien le pied de leur Mairesse aller et venir sur le mollet d'Emma. Cette dernière n'en avait malheureusement pas conscience, trop occupé à cacher son envie et à manger ce qu'il y avait devant elle.

« Comment fais-tu? C'est dégoûtant ! »

« Tu devrais goûter ! » Répliqua Emma, outrée que sa petite amie ne connaisse pas les bienfaits du hamburger.

« Et me suicider à petit feu? Sûrement pas. »

Le pied monta plus haut, et se trouvait maintenant sur ses cuisses. Elle mordit rapidement dans son hamburger, cachant du mieux qu'elle le pouvait son trouble.

« Un problème, ma chérie? » Demanda Regina, un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres.

Emma sut ce qu'elle devait faire.

« Aucun, mon amour, si ce n'est le pied que tu t'amuse à balader sur mes jambes, il y a d'autres façons de me demander de coucher avec toi. »

Tous les habitants faillirent s'étouffer à la proposition d'Emma, et un autre boom rententit. Encore Snow.

Regina resta admirablement impertubable, et fixa sa blonde d'un doux sourire.

« Bien sûr, je vais t'en montrer une de façon. »

Elle se leva et prit le Shérif par le col, elle l'embrassa outrageusement. Elle mit sa main sur son sein sous la chemise de celle-ci. Puis elle la repoussa sur le siège.

La blonde fit un sourire indéchiffrable, se leva et contourna la table. Elle souleva Regina pour la poser sur la table, en l'embrassant.

« IL Y A DES CHAMBRES POUR CA! NON MAIS OH ! » Hurlèrent en choeur les habitants qui ne voulaient en voir plus que nécessaire.

La brune prit conscience qu'il y avait du monde, elle repoussa Emma en souriant, elle savait qu'elle pensait la même chose qu'elle.

« Oups... » Firent-elles en même temps, un sourire carnassier sur leurs lèvres.

**Fin Flash Back**

* * *

><p>Hook voyait cette relation d'un mauvais oeil. Sa jalousie était tellement immense qu'il aurait pu tuer n'importe qui rien qu'avec ses yeux s'il le pouvait.<p>

Pourquoi la blonde avait choisit Regina? Il ne le saurait jamais.

Il se souvint de son altercation avec Emma quelques semaines avant. Elle était venue le voir, furieuse.

* * *

><p><strong>Flash Back<strong>

Il buvait tranquillement son rhum, et il l'avait vue, parfaitement réveillée. Cette foutue Reine l'avait réveillée.

Il s'empressa de se lever pour la saluer avec tous les honneurs qui lui étaient dû, mais il se retrouva à voler loin de sa place actuelle.

« Comment as-tu osé?! »

« De quoi, Love? » Demanda l'homme étourdi.

« Tu le fais exprès, enfoiré?! T'as attaqué mon fils alors qu'il a dit la vérité sur toi ! Je vais te tuer de mes propres mains, connard ! »

Le brun vola de nouveau dans la rue, et son dos rencontra durement une vitre d'une boutique qui se brisa en milles morceaux sous le choc. Il poussa un hurlement de douleur quand le verre s'enfonce dans sa peau.

Il se releva difficilement, pour faire face à celle qu'il aimait.

La blonde avait les yeux d'un blanc pur, sa magie crépitait furieusement. Elle fit apparaître une boule de feu, et la lança contre lui.

Il l'évita rapidement en roulant sur le côté.

« Si tu veux te battre, Swan, aie au moins la politesse de te battre à armes égales ! »

Emma fit rapidement apparaître une épée, et se mit en position d'attaque. Hook sortit la sienne, et fixa son adversaire.

Elle s'avança rapidement et ils s'attaquèrent mutuellement. Sa fureur était telle que le brun avait du mal à parer ses assauts, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de voir une faille dans sa défense. Il saisit sa chance et passa l'épée dans le trou que laissait apparaître Emma. L'épée s'enfonça profondément dans la chair de la blonde qui cessa ses assauts, interloquée, la douleur envahissant son corps.

Hook fit un petit sourire triste.

« Si tu ne veux pas être à moi, alors tu ne seras à personne. »

Emma sentit les larmes couler sur ses joues, elle avait tellement mal. Elle tomba lentement en arrière, n'ayant plus la force de tenir debout. Mais elle vit Hook s'envoler une nouvelle fois, mais ce n'était pas elle.

« Emma ! » Hurla une voix rauque qu'elle ne connaissait trop bien.

Regina. Elle était là.

La brune couru dans sa direction, arracha l'épée, et la soigna rapidement, en tremblant tellement elle avait peur de perdre sa Sauveuse.

« 'Gina...»

« Non, ma chérie, ne parle pas... Ne bouge pas d'ici, je m'en vais m'occuper de lui. » Lui ordonna-t-elle avant de l'embrasser.

La Reine se releva lentement, une fureur nouvelle dans ses yeux. Elle releva brusquement la tête pour fixer Hook.

L'Evil Queen était de retour.

Le brun voulut détaler, il avait peur de cette femme. Mais il se heurta à la brune qui s'était téléportée devant lui, il vola de nouveau en arrière.

« Minable. Tu es un minable. Oser t'attaquer à ma famille. Cela fait deux fois, petit con que tu t'attaque à MA famille. » Cracha Regina.

« Emma ne t'appartient pas, sale putain de mes deux ! »

Regina fit un geste de la main qui suspendit Hook dans les airs. Elle s'amusa à baisser sa température corporelle, l'augmenter, lui faire sentir des douleurs imaginaires à chaque partie sensible de son corps.

Une flèche l'effleura sur la joue. Elle croit reconnaître la flèche. C'est celle de Robin Hood. Que c'est ironique, les hommes avec qui Emma et elle sont sorties s'opposent à elles.

« Regina ! Relâche le tout de suite ! Il ne t'a absolument rien fait ! » Hurla l'homme des bois.

Emma s'était relevée, en voyant la flèche passer aussi près de sa petite amie. Elle se dirigea vers le voleur et lui asséna un coup de poing impressionnant qui le fit tomber à terre.

« Que-ce-qu'il t'as prit de lui lancer une flèche, _enfoiré_? Tu ne _touches _pas MA femme, que ce soit avec tes mains, tes yeux ou tout autre partie de ton corps. »

« Shérif ! Elle attaque un citoyen de la ville ! » Se défendit le blond.

« Elle attaque quelqu'un qui s'est attaqué à celle qu'elle aime. Ce foutu pirate a failli me tuer. »

« Miss Swan. Vous vous trompez, Regina est amoureuse de moi. C'est moi son True Love. »

« Mon cul, c'est du poulet peut-être?! Figure toi que c'est elle qui m'a réveillée de mon sort de Sommeil. »

Le voleur resta interdit devant la fureur de la blonde.

« Et toi ! Elle a (boom) souffert (boom) à cause (boom) de toi (boom). » Hurla-t-elle en donnant ses coups en intermittence.

Elle le releva par le col, et l'invita à venir la battre, à mains nues.

Les deux femmes sentirent leur magie augmenter d'un cran. Si Hook hurlait sous la douleur que lui infligeait Regina, Hood hurlait sous les coups puissants de la Sauveuse.

Ils furent tous les quatre arrêtés pour _troubles à l'ordre public_. Quelle ironie.

**Fin Flash Back**

* * *

><p>Hook se souvenait parfaitement de cette semaine passée en cellule partagée avec Hood, et l'autre cellule était partagée entre les deux femmes qui s'en réjouissaient. Elles s'embrassaient longuement sans se soucier des deux hommes. Leurs gestes allaient plus loin que la décence.<p>

Robin avait vu le regard que la brune donnait à Emma, il vit l'étincelle qu'il n'avait vu lorsqu'il était avec elle. Alors il avait comprit, il s'était assis dans un coin de la pièce, pour pleurer à chaudes larmes l'amour qu'il avait perdu.

Mais Killian ne la voyait pas cette étincelle, aveuglé par sa jalousie. Il avait cesse d'essayer de leur demander d'arrêter leurs écartements, elles continuaient sans se soucier de lui.

Il se souvenait parfaitement de cette semaine de pure torture qu'on lui avait infligé.

Maintenant il les suivait partout, voir une faille dans leur défense. Snow le voyait faire, elle en avait averti sa fille par message. Alors lorsqu'il les suivait et qu'elles tournaient à une rue, elles disparaissaient sans laisser de traces, cela le rendait furieux.

* * *

><p>Henry adorait ses mères mais elles poussaient le bouchon trop loin concernant leur vie sexuelles, elles ne se souciaient pas de sa présence dès que leurs yeux se croisaient. Alors il sentait l'atmosphère se réchauffer rapidement, et cela devenait étouffant parfois.<p>

Ils était tous les six à diner au Granny's avec ses grands parents et son oncle tout petit encore. Regina caressait la cuisse de sa petite-amie qui ne s'en plaignait mais alors pas du tout, malgré les regards noirs que lui lançait son fils.

« Bon, gamin, cesse tes regards qui sont censés me tuer. »

Henry prit sur le fait, baissa la tête en rougissant.

« Dis-moi mon chéri, d'après ta grand-mère, tu aurais un coup de foudre envers... Paige? » Sourit Regina, un air amusé dans le regard.

« Grand-mère ! T'avais promis ! » Dit le petit garçon outré.

« Mais j'ai absolument rien dit ! »

La Mairesse éclata de rire, elle le savait depuis le début.

Le pauvre garçon rougissait trop facilement.

« J'ai deviné toute seule, mon bébé. Que c'est mignon, mon fils va se marier. » Fit-elle en essuyant une larme imaginaire de son oeil.

« Non mais ! J'ai pas fait mon discours de mère sur-protectrice ! C'est donc _impossible_ ! »Rénchérit la blonde, offusquée.

« Mamans ! Moi, je me mêle pas de votre vie privée ! Faites de même ! »

«Mon fils va se marier...» Ricana de nouveau sa mère brune.

« Certes, maman, mais moi, j'ai pas demandé en mariage Emma en petite tenue de lapin hein. »

Ses mères se turent, interloquées. La majorité des clients s'évanouirent.

« Oups... » Ricana le fils.

* * *

><p>Merci d'avoir lu ! :p C'est un bonus auquel je me suis bien amusée à écrire.. Désolée pour les fans de Hook, je l'aime pas du tout ce gars ^^'<br>Envoyez les reviews ca fait toujours plaisir  
>Bisous «3<br>EvilQueen15


End file.
